Amnesia
by MasterCole
Summary: When Mike loses his memory what will his friends do to help him regain it?
1. Random Deer Strikes

MasterCole here and I have a new story called Amnesia. So enjoy!

Note: No Deer or Mikes was hurt in the making of this fanfic, Mike might be,heh

…

Mike was walking in the park on a summer day because he needed to clear his head.

First of all the whole Mal ordeal, but since Mal, most likely, never be coming back and his personas won't be ether, which is why he's out here, he misses his personalities.

"Ugh." Mike said rubbing his head

He got up and was about to head home until a stray deer came a rammed him directly horn to head. (A/N Review if you like the random deer)

-With Zoey-

Zoey was reading a book she had just got at the library, it was like she was cut off from the real world, but then her phone cell phone rung.

Phone: Cameron

"Hey Cam." She greeted picking up the phone

"Zoey! Mike is in the hospital! They said he got nailed in the head by a Deer!"

Cameron explained

"What?! Ok I'm on my way!" She said in worried tone

-When Zoey arrived at the hospital-

"Um miss" Zoey asked

The woman looked up from the magazine she was reading to look at her

"Yes?" She asked

"Mike Smith's room?" Zoey asked

"186" She responded

"Thank you" Zoey said

As Zoey was searching for Mike's room she ran into Cameron.

"Hey Cam, why aren't you with Mike?" She asked him

"The doctor told me to go get some water for Mike when he wakes up."

He answered

"Oh, well I'm heading off to his room." She said

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." He responded

-Zoey went down the hallways till she found room 186-

She walked into find a Mike with a bloody bandage around his head.

"Mike!" She yelped running over to him.

"He'll be out for a while, your welcome to stay the night." The doctor informed her.

"Ok." Was all Zoey could say

As hours went by more people came in and out of the room, Mike's parents came and some of Mike's friends stopped by.

Zoey fell asleep after everyone left, Mike's parents said they would be back in the morning.

-Zoey's Dream-

Zoey was walking into a church and the sign read "Funeral Today"

She walked in and seen Mike's lifeless body laying in a coffin .

-END-

Zoey's eyes jolted open and she looked out the window and it was about 7 in the morning.

"Phew" She said rubbing her eyes.

Then she could have sworn she heard a groan but she knocked it off.

She went to go eat breakfast, and then she returned to the room and went over to Mike.

"Mike you up?" She asked

She was about to go sit down until she heard something.

"Ugh"

"Mike!" Zoey cried

Mike sat up and looked at Zoey for a second and blinked

"Uh who are you again?" He asked

…

Well there's here's chapter one, remember to favorite and review!

Outro time!

What will happen to Mike? How will Zoey react? See next time on Amnesia!

MasterCole Out.


	2. Doctor's Orders

Hey guys and gals MasterCole is here with a new chapter of Amnesia!

Enjoy!

Last Time:

Mike sat up and looked at Zoey for second and blinked

"Uh who are you again?" He asked

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's me Zoey don't you remember anything?" Zoey asked

Mike scratched his head while starring at Zoey and spoke

"Are you my sister?" He asked

Zoey shook her head a turned away

"Mike…" She whispered while hitting the "Call Doctor" button

Zoey was on the brink of tears when the doctor walked in.

"So Mike, how you feeling?" He asked

Mike starred at him with a confused look when Zoey spoke up

"He can't remember anything." She informed

"I see, Amnesia." The doctor started

"Amnesia is a medical condition where the patient can't remember small bits or big chunks of memories, most of the time they will regain their memories, But sometimes they will never regain it." He finished

The last part made Zoey break down into crying.

"Miss, would you mind standing outside?" The doctor asked

Zoey nodded and headed out of the room.

"Ok Mike." He said snapping Mike out of watching the door where the red head exited.

"So can you remember anything?" He asked

Mike looked and the ground for a minute and looked up and shook his head.

"Ok, I'll be right back stay seated" He commanded

The doctor walked out into the hall where Zoey and now Mike's parents and Cameron was standing.

"I take it she told you about his condition?" He said motioning to Zoey

They all nodded

"Will Mike be okay?" Mike's mom blurted

"Yes, well physical wise, mental wise I'm not entirely sure" He answered

"May we see him?" Cameron asked

"Yes you may," The doctor answered

The four walked in but the doctor told them something.

"His mind may be fragile at the moment so don't say anything that might alert him" He said

They all nodded.

Mike just starred at them confused.

"Hey Mike." Cameron greeted while Mike said nothing

"Mike?" His mom asked

Mike continued to just stare.

"Mike you there?" Zoey said waving a hand in front of his face.

Mike suddenly grabbed Zoey's hand and starred into her eyes before passing out again.

Mike and Zoey's hand were still combined as Zoey just stared at him but then she shook her head and let go of Mike's hand.

"What was that cam?" She asked

"Not sure, maybe he remembered you?" He answered

"Maybe..." Zoey whispered

It was awhile till the doctor returned and they told him about the experience Zoey had.

"Hm he may remember you, I suggest tomorrow you and Mike go somewhere alone and you can see if he can remember anymore." He informed as Zoey nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

So sorry for the shortness but I'm busy at the moment next one will be longer.

OK I need you guys to suggest how Zoey will try to help Mike, remember there's no wrong answer! Outro Time!

What happened to Mike? Does he remember Zoey? Will he ever remember everything? See next time! MasterCole Out.


	3. Mal-Deer Games

MasterCole Is Back With the all new chapter of Amnesia, if you guys are waiting for TDMP you'll have to wait till after this story and last time we met is finished. So Enjoy! Oh By the way You guys should listen Monster by skillet if you haven't already!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Last Time: Mike was diagnosed with amnesia and the doctor ordered for Mike to go with Zoey to see if it will help with his memory.

THIS TIME!

Zoey was getting ready for the mission she was set off on. She had decided to take Mike to the park and then take him to her house and show him some stuff to try to jog up his memory.

Mike was in the hospital with many things running though his head.

"Who am I?"

"Why do I feel attracted to the red headed girl?"

"Who are the people who keep calling me Mike?"

He was also getting ready, he was informed by the doctor that he had to go with this "Zoey" to help him remember some things.

Zoey got to the hospital and picked up Mike and took him to the park, probably not the best place due to that's where he had the accident.

"So Mike, do remember anything, like your friends?" Zoey asked looking behind her to see Mike staring at a deer who was walking by.

In Mike's vision the deer was different, it had spiked hair but it was covering half of its face and it said something,

"It's my time…."

"Mike come on!" Zoey pulled at him, snapping him out of the daydream

'How weird I didn't think deer could talk.' He thought

They walked while Zoey was giving him a quiz on his memory to try to reboot it but with no avail.

They walked by a hot-food stand but suddenly a bowl of tomato soup came flying and hit poor Mike in the head, which broke the bowl into a million pieces and a now soup-covered Mike on the ground. (Thanks Firepoisonsteel for the idea!)

But Mike's hair flipped down covering half of his face and glared angrily at the food-stand but then gasped and his hair stood back up.

But Zoey didn't notice any of this instead she was running back to Mike because she was ahead of him a little.

"Mike are you okay?" She asked helping him up.

"Yeah, but my head hurts." He complained holding where the bowl had done most of its damage.

Zoey decided it was best to leave the park and go to her house where her parents was gone.

She put in TDROTI and they watched the entire season but Mike didn't seem to recognize anything.

Zoey sighed and didn't want to put All Stars in due to the fact she was afraid that instead of bringing Mike back it would bring Mal. (Thanks Guest for the movie idea!)

They sat on Zoey's bed and talked for awhile before Zoey took Mike back to the hospital but the doctor ordered to take Mike back to his house for the best results.

After that she went back home and laid in her bed and mumbled to herself…

"Mike where are you?"

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy managing my writing fan-club and building on Roblox My user is jsize123.

OUTRO!

Will Mike ever remember? Has Mal returned? What will Zoey do about it?

See next time!


End file.
